littlebillfandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes
This is a list of episodes from the American animated children's television series Little Bill. The show had ninety eight eleven minute segments, and three twenty two minute specials, making fifty two episodes in total. Season 1 (1999-2000) Series 1 had a total of nine episodes and 16 eleven minute segments, and began broadcasting on November 28, 1999. #Episode 01: Just A Baby/The Campout (Originally Aired November 28, 1999): Little Bill's baby cousin, Jamal visites and Little Bill learns about babies from Brenda, Big Bill and Bobby; And then Kohta and his cousin from elfen lied kill Little Bill cousin Little Bill and Andrew pretend to campout in the backyard. "'Series Premiere"' # The Treasure Hunt/The Best Way To Play (Originally Aired December 5, 1999): Little Bill tries to figure out what his thing is; Little Bill and his friends find the best way to play a game. #Monty/Natural Root Pals (Originally Aired December 12, 1999): Little Bill meets Monty, a handicapped boy who likes dinosaurs; Little Bill's friend Dorado helps him past the time while their mothers get their hair done at a beauty parlor. #The Dollar/The Choice (Originally Aired December 19, 1999): Little Bill finds a dollar bill and is curious on what to spend it on; Little Bill, Bobby, and April want to choose a breakfast cereal during a trip to the supermarket, but they have a hard time because they each want a certain different cereal, but their mother said to pick only one box. 5. Guppies/The Obese (Originally Aired January 9, 2000): Little Bill takes swimming lessons with his cousin Fuchsia; Little Bill gets obese. 6. TEpisode 06he Meanest Thing To Say / Lavatory Story (Originally Aired February 6, 2000): A new boy at school named Michael bullies Little Bill and his friends; Little Bill tries to show Michael to the bathroom, or the "lavatory". 7. The Zoo / My Pet Elephant (Originally Aired February 20, 2000): Little Bill's class goes on a field trip to the zoo; Little Bill gets a pet hamster and decides to name it "Elephant". 8. Little Bill's Adventure With Captain Brainstorm (Originally Aired June 4, 2000): Little Bill and his friends go to the mall to see Captain Brainstorm. 9: Episode 12Big Kid/The Bills Go To Work (Originally Aired September 6, 2000): Little Bill acts like a big kid; Big Bill takes Little Bill to his work to show him what he does Season 2 (2000-2001) This season had a total of twelve episodes, and twenty four eleven minute segments. #Episode 21: Ready, Set, Read!/I Got a Letter (Originally Aired May 7, 2001): Little Bill wants to learn how to read: Little Bill learns how to write letters. #Episode 22: The Violin Lessons/Squirmy (Originally Aired May 9, 2001): Little Bill accidentally upsets Bobby when he makes fun of the way he plays the violin; Little Bill finds an earthworm and wants to keep it as a pet. #Episode 23: Monty's Visit/Mom's Trip (Originally Aired May 10, 2001): Little Bill is jealous of Monty being with Alice the Great; Brenda goes on a business trip and Little Bill misses her terribly. #Episode 24: The No-Talking Contest/The Search Is For The Sock (Originally Aired May 11, 2001): Little Bill and his siblings have a no-talking contest; Little Bill loses one of April's lucky socks. #Episode 25: Merry Christmas Little Bill (Originally Aired December 3, 2001): Little Bill is afraid that Alice the Great won't be home in time for Christmas, due to the fact that she is stuck at the Cincinnati Airport. Season 3 (2001-2002) Series 3 had a total of twelve episodes, and twenty eleven eleven minute segments. #summer in the wintertime/snowracers (originally aired February 2 2002) little bill pretends it's summertime in the wintertime little bill and Michael play with snowracer #a day at the beach/the get well song (originally aired february 12 2002) little bill and his family goes to the beach; little bill's dad is sick so little bill and his friends sing him a song to make him feel better #Episode 27 Michael Sleeps Over/Michael's First Snow (Originally Aired March 6, 2002): Michael sleeps over at Little Bill's house; Little Bill helps Michael get used to snow. #Epsode 28: Monty Joins The Class/Dad Goes To School (Originally Aired March 13, 2002): Monty joins Little Bill's class; Big Bill goes to Little Bill's school to tell his class how his jobs works. #Episode 29: Little Bill's Great Space Adventure. (Originally Aired July 8, 2002) #Episode 30: Number One On Honeywood Street/Baseball Glovers (Originally Aired March 19, 2002): Little Bill and Andrew's families compete; Little Bill's entire family plays baseball at a family reunion #episode 31: Wabbit Worries/Wabbit Babies (Originally Aired November 25, 2002): Little Bill is concerned about one of the class' pet rabbits; Little Bill tries to find a place for the baby rabbits to live Season 4 (2002-2003) This season has nineteen episodes, and thirty eight eleven minute segments. #Episode 32: The Car Keys/Doggie Sitting (Originally Aired February 18, 2003): Little Bill accidentally loses his father's car keys; Little Bill and his siblings try to take care of a neighbor's dog. #Episode 33: New Foods/Elephant Tricks (Originally Aired February 19, 2003): Little Bill tries new foods when he visits Dorado; Little Bill tries to get Elephant to do tricks. #Episode 34: What About Me?/Happy Not Birthday To You (Originally Aired February 20, 2003): Little Bill feels left out; Little Bill wants to cheer up April when she loses the basketball championship. #Episode 35: Racing Time/All Tied Up (Originally Aired February 21, 2003): Little Bill is late for school due to dawdling; Little Bill wants to learn to tie his shoes. #Episode 36: Echo Falls/Going Fishing (Originally Aired July 28, 2003): Little Bill, Fuschia and their fathers hike to Echo Falls; Little Bill wants to catch as fish. #Episode 37: The Best Book Ever!/A Ramp For Monty (Originally Aired July 29, 2003): Little Bill gets a library card and checks out books; Little Bill and Big Bill build a ramp for Monty to make it easier for him to get into the backyard. #Episode 38: The New Babysitter/My Friend Isabel (Originally Aired July 30, 2003): Little Bill gets a new babysitter, Isabel; Little Bill doesn't want Isabel to leave. #Episode 39: The Early Bill/Going Camping (Originally Aired July 31, 2003): Little Bill gets up early; Little Bill and Big Bill camp out in the backyard. #Episode 40: Same Moon, Same Sun, Same Star/All Together Now (Originally Aired September 22, 2003): Mrs. Shapiro is moving away to Hawaii*; Little Bill wants to run away to avoid taking a nap. #Episode 41: The Surprise!/Good Ol' Lightnin' (Originally Aired September 23, 2003): Little Bill makes a surprise present for Alice the Great; Little Bill finds Alice the Great's old wagon. Ol' Lightnin'. #Episode 42: The Musical Instrument/The Choir (Originally Aired September 24, 2003): Little Bill wants to play an instrument; Little Bill assists April's choir when one of the singers is sick. #Episode 43: The Incredible Shrinking Little Bill / The Big Swings(Originally Aired September 25, 2003): Little Bill thinks he's shrinking; Bobby accidentally scares Little Bill by pushing him too high on the swings. #Episode 44: New Neighbors/Doggie Magic (Originally Aired September 26, 2003): Little Bill has new neighbors; Little Bill spends time with Mr. Rojas' dog, Miguelito (or Lito for short). #Episode 45: I Can Sign/The Sign For Friend (Originally Aired September 29, 2003): little Bill learns sign language; Little Bill and Andrew make a new friend #Episode 46: Private Time/Never Category:Armadillo Category:Brontosaurus Category:Chipmunk Category:Draft horse Category:Eel Category:Falcon Category:Gecko Category:Hedgehog Category:Iguana Category:Jellyfish Category:Kinkajou Category:Loon Category:Manatee Category:Numbat Category:Okapi Category:Pony Category:Quagga Category:Rabbit Category:Seahorse Category:Tapir Category:Unau Category:Vole Category:Wasp Category:Xiphias Category:Yak Category:Zebu